Sakura and The Audacity Card
by Alexiel-chan
Summary: A new Card is willing to help Sakura with her feelings...This means: Problems! *One Shot*


Author's notes  
-I don't own Sakura Card Captor and it's characters, they belong to CLAMP(I really wish I had them...)  
-This fic doesn't have SPOILERS!( I think.)  
-I made this listening to FFVII: Yuffy's theme, it's a midi.)It's really kawaii!)  
  
Keys:  
[...] Toughts  
-...-Speaking  
=Actions =  
(My comments)  
  
Sakura and the Audacity Card  
By Jade Tsukinomoto  
  
It was late when Sakura gone to bed. She was thinking all the time in Syaoran, but she doesn't know how to show her feelings to him. That's why she gone to bed sad, she had the love, but where was the courage?  
After she went to the Dream Land, a mysterious light appeared.  
  
[Hum...My mistress needs me!]  
  
And the light entered Sakura's body.  
  
Morning...  
  
-Monster! Are you going to sleep until late or are you going to enjoy the day?And your breakfast is ready!  
-Coming! And, I'm not a monster! And Good morning to you, Big Monster!  
-Sakura? What did you call me?  
-I called you Big Monster!- She said, appearing on her bedroom's door, sticking her tongue to Touya.- Don't you call me Monster?  
-You never called me that way...  
  
Sakura went downstairs and had her breakfast  
  
-Where's dad, Big Monster?  
-He went to college.  
-In a Saturday, Big Monster?  
-He has some extra work to do, I think. Hey, stop calling me that!  
-No, I don't! Bye, Big Monster!  
-Where are you going? Come back here!  
-It's none of your business, Big Monster!  
  
Touya went to the door, but Sakura had already gone.  
  
[What's up with her today?]  
  
Sakura went rollerblading to Li's home.  
  
[I think that now I have the courage to say what I feel...and for much more!]  
She thought, with an evil smile.(I can't picture Sakura with an evil smile...Can you? ^.^)  
The Card Mistress took of her rollerblades and went upstairs, to Li's apartment. She rang the bell, and heard somebody yell "I do it!" and seconds later, the door was open.  
  
-Sakura?- He was beet red.  
-Ohayo, Syaoran!  
-What do you want? [She didn't use the -kun?]  
-I need to say something to you.Can we take a walk in the park?  
-Sure...The breakfast can wait some more.  
-That's great, Syaoran!!!!  
  
They went to the park.Sakura was on Li's side, then took his hand on hers, making him even more red.After that, she put her head on his shoulder. Syaoran was now, really, really head, almost exploding!  
Eventually, they sat on a branch.Sakura looked straight to Syaoran.  
  
-What do you have to say to me?   
-I wanted to say that you're a very special person, thas why I wanted you to be my boyfriend.  
-Nani? O .O (Very, very red)  
-You understood.Do you accept?  
-Of course y...-Wait a minute!You can't be Sakura...  
-I am, dumb!  
-Nani?  
-Stop babbling and give me a kiss!  
  
Sakura PUSHED Li's head until their mouths were united.Li tried to escape, but Sakura was holding him.  
  
[I don't know why, demo, I don't like that.She's not Sakura, she's more like Mei Lin!]  
Then, Sakura pulled out to catch the breath.  
  
-Stop that!  
-What?You didn't like it?  
-No! You're not Sakura! Sakura is sweet, shy, nice... She never would do that!I don't like this new Sakura, or whoever you are!You look like Mei Lin, hugging me all the time, That's why I don't like her!  
  
Then, something happened.The mysterious light appeared, Going out of Sakura, who passed away.Li caught her.  
  
-You're right.I'm not Sakura.Demo, understand me, I just wanted to help!  
-Who are you?  
-I am...The Audacity!  
  
The Card revealed herself.It has the form of a teenager, with provocative clothes, and long blue hair tied up in two ponytails.  
  
-Are you a Clow Card?  
-No.I'm a Sakura Card.My mistress created me without knowing.She was very worried, about her feelings.  
-Nani?Her feelings?  
-Yeah, she kind of likes you.No, she LOVES you.  
  
Syaoran was in chock.  
  
-Will she remember what she done?  
-No, I'm sure that she was going to be very ashamed. Demo, you will.So, Onegai, keep me with you?  
-Sure!Oh, by the way, Arigato...  
-For what?  
-You will help me to make your mistress happy.Now, go back to your Card form!  
  
The Card locked herself, and flew to Li's hand.He caught it, read "The Audacity" and put it on his pocket.  
At this moment, Sakura woke up.  
  
-Hoe!What am I doing here?Li-kun????  
-Sakura...I need to say something to you...  
-What?  
-Aishiteru, Sakura!I want to stay with you forever!!!!!!!  
-Oh, Syaoran, I love you too...  
-I know...  
-Nani?  
-Nothing...forget it.  
  
They kissed, this time, it was very sweet.  
  
-Gaki!What are you doing to my sister?  
-Touya?- They say together.  
-Sakura, go home, Now!  
-No way, niichan!I'm here with my boyfriend!  
  
Li felt something from his pocket.The Card blinked one eye to him, and smiled.He just thanked mentally.  
  
[Arigato...]  
  
Jade: Done! My first fic is Done!  
Sakura: Demo, this is not your first fic!  
Jade: Yes, this was my first Portuguese fic, and I translated it.  
Sakura: Oh...  
Jade: Can you do the Japanese translations for me?  
Sakura: Sure!  
  
Suddenly , Kero comes, reading the fic.  
Kero: Wait a minute!I'm not here!!!!Why???  
Jade: Ano...You were at Tomoyo's house, eating pudding!!!  
Kero: =Smiles= OK!!!!  
Sakura: Hoe...And now, the translations:  
  
Ohayo: Good Morning  
Nani: What?!?  
Demo: But...  
Onegai: Please.  
Arigato: Thank you.  
Ja ne: Bye  
  
Jade:I think this is it.Arigato, Sakura!  
Sakura: You're welcome.Ja ne!  
Jade: Ja ne!If you want to review, please!Any comments, (Not flames!), suggestions, etc...E-mail me!  
  
marajade@ig.com.br  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
